The current Redundant Array of Independent/Inexpensive Memory (RAIM) design avoids memory operation failures by providing random access memory modules enhanced by a striping algorithm. While the RAIM design provides fault-tolerance and high availability functionalities, as a tradeoff, extra resources, in order to realize the high performance and reliability, are required. Memory failures are inherent due to various reasons, including a very high integration density, or based on operating environment conditions, such as high altitudes, and/or astronomical background radiations, etc. Conventional RAIM memory designs for fault-tolerant/error correcting functionalities in mainframe computer systems may include error correction code (ECC), chipkill, etc. Extra resources to provide the high reliability functionalities in conventional RAIM memory designs require additional overheads to support the high reliability functionalities.